


First Time

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [129]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a Destiel story with Dom!dean and virgin!cas? Rough but loving sex please, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Excitement and some nervousness ran through Cas’ body, as he watched Dean.

"It’ll feel great, Cas. I promise." Dean murmured softly.

Cas nodded. “I trust you, Dean.”

"I’m glad." Dean grinned, reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube, coating a few fingers. He pressed one to Cas’ ass, and started to rub, and prod, until Cas’ hole gave and Dean could start fucking his finger inside.

Cas gasped softly at the intrusion, clenching up slightly.

"Relax, Cas. I won’t hurt you. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I want you to keep going." Cas said, relaxing.

"OK." Dean nodded, working his finger inside Cas, until he could take two.

"D-Dean…" Cas moaned softly.

"Are you liking that?"

"Yes…but…I want to be on my back. I want to see you."

Dean pulled out and Cas turned over, lifting his legs and keeping them spread. Dean started working in Cas again, leaning and kissing Cas’ skin as he opened Cas up.

When Cas was finally ready, by Dean’s standards, Dean pulled his hand away and lubed his cock.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked, lining his cock up with Cas.

"Yes." Cas nodded.

"Awesome." Dean said, thrusting in.

When he bottomed out, he froze, while he waited for Cas to get situated around Dean’s cock.

"It’s warm." Cas murmured, clenching a few times.

Dean groaned softly. “So are you.” He murmured. “I’m going to start thrusting.” Dean started moving his hips, rolling them, and Cas moaned.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips, swallowing up each noise Cas made, and Dean’s thrusts became harder as he fucked Cas.

"Dean…" Cas moaned, mouth dropping open, and small pants started to escape, along with other needy noises.

"Right here, Cas." Dean murmured. "Right here."

"Feels good. Like it. Love it." Cas moaned, as Dean pumped his hips, thrusting into Cas. "Dean…."

Dean’s lips connected with Cas’ again, and he smiled softly. “I’m glad Cas. I’m glad.” Dean whispered.


End file.
